Shadow of vengeance
by TaylorIcicLeogan
Summary: Hello, I am Taylor, but call me nightshadow. My life fell apart when I turned 14, when me and my friends got some kind of virus. follow me as I search for vengeance against someone who killed my family and gather my friends again
1. Shadows of vengeance

When I was fourteen, my life ended. Slowly, one by one, I saw my friends go insane and become monstrous. Then, it hit me. We had a virus that takes stuff from our brain and brings it to the surface, but twists it. Makes it evil. All my friends had it, then I got it. It turned my into some kind of animal, not human. I couldn't think straight, but I knew for certain, that it was the virus. I was under its control for two years before I could think clearly, another year before I was able to take control of the virus in my body. I was able to change back into a normal form, yet the virus remained in my system. Then, after another year, I met the man. He said he could help me, he said he could get rid of the virus, but I would cost dearly. I said that I would pay any price to rid the virus from me and my friends. But the price was not worth it. The price was my family, and he killed them all. Then, he tried to rip the virus from my body. In my rage, I took control of the virus and sent a wave of rage at him. He was momentarily dazed, and then I ran. But now I was no longer alone. The man had somehow created a personality from the virus. After I was a good distance away from the man, I stopped running. I rested a bit and looked around. I seemed to be in some sort of forest. I sat down at the roots of a tree and heard a voice. It was coming from the other side of the tree. I spoke to him, and learned a bit about him. His name was nightshadow, the name of my virus form. He said that he didn't want to exist, but was forced into existence by that man. Then I learned he was a part of me, my dark side. He said he would protect me from harm, and in return I would help him defeat the man who caused this. He said that the man's name was zalgo, and he was a demon of unstoppable power. I knew a bit about zalgo, as one of my friends took on traits of zalgo, minus the multiple mouths. Then I started to feel tired and curled up, and for the first time in years, I fell asleep.


	2. Welcome to slender

welcome to the shadow's of vengeance story! this is only my second chapter, but I have the third on docs. unfortunately I only just finished the third, as I am trying to finish the next chapter before publishing the next one. I am sorry, but please share this around and review as my stories don't get many views. thank you!

* * *

Slenderman sensed someone enter his forest. He could tell that something was different with them from normal though. He went to where the sense was. There, curled under a tree, was a young man. Strange about the man however was why he was here, asleep in slenders forest. Then Slender sensed a dark aura coming from the young man. The aura of a creepypasta, but altered somehow. Slenderman picked the man up, and teleported to the Creepypasta mansion. He opened the door and shouted, "Masky! Get down here!"

Almost instantly masky, one of slenders proxies, ran down the stairs and stopped in front of slenderman.

"Yes sir? What happened?" Masky asked, his porcelain mask devoid of emotion.

"Look after this man, there is something," Slender paused to think. "Different about him. He is not like a regular person, but is not exactly like a creepypasta. He is, strange." Slender decided on.

"Very well, sir. I will try my hardest." Masky said as Slender deposited the young man on the couch.

"Uhmm, sir?" Masky said.

"Yes Masky?"

"Are you planning on making him a proxy, or just a room here?"

"To be honest, I have no idea yet. I don't know what he is, or even if I can make him a proxy. Only time will tell."

"Okay sir. Oh! By the way, Jeff had the bright idea of annoying Jane, so you might want to go save him from her." Masky told the creepypasta boss.

"Agh, what have I told Jeff about annoying Jane. I'll be right back. Tell me when he wakes up." Slender said as he teleported away.

"Okay, now I wait. Fun." Masky said to absolutely no one.


End file.
